Queen Vampire/Fatima
Fatima is the current Queen Vampire. She resides in Vampire Castle. Recruitment You'll need to have completed Vanilla's sidequest before you can recruit Queen Vampire. After doing so, return to Queen Vampire to begin her sidequest. After finishing, she will join the party and also give Vanilla a new name: Alucart. Biography Queen of the Vampires, Fatima wishes to conquer Sabasa to fulfill her ambition of building a kingdom of vampires. When Luka and party go to stop her, she agrees to stop only if Luka proves himself stronger than her, which he gladly accepts. Later on, Fatima wants to conquer the world again, but not through force. If you bring Vanilla to Fatima they set up a vampire pub, which becomes a great hit. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Elizabeth collects art for a hobby. I planned on becoming a connoisseur myself, but all I could ever get a hold of were forgeries..." "I'm worried about Carmilla's laid-back nature... However, it could be her strong point in some way." "I heard that Queen Harpy is a gentle pacifist. But those who are leaders must have power..." "Queen Elf is fond of the Colosseum. It's strange, elves should loathe strife." "Queen Fairy is known for being a hard worker. It must be very difficult to manage all of those mischievous people and their demands." "Queen Mermaid bears a deep hatred towards humans. I hope she does not get carried away by her resentment and make any mistakes along the way..." "Queen Alraune is a kind-hearted queen. But that doesn't matter when you appear to be tired..." "The Spider Princess is reputed for her power like myself. But her character is cruel and vulgar..." "Sabasa will become my territory. I will grant the inhabitants of the land the honor of becoming my subjects!" "Vampires must be strong and beautiful. Being that I am the Queen, I must be even more noble." "I will grant you this crystallization of my power..." (+1 Spirit Crystal) "I will grant you this money, do not squander it..." (+ 5500G) "I will grant you this dark magic stone..." (+ 1 Pitch Black Dark Stone) "Offer a tomato to me..." (Give 1 Tomato) *Yes - "Yes, this satisfies me." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Would you rather offer your life instead...?" "Offer your wealth to me..." (Give 3300G) *Yes - "Yes, this satisfies me." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Would you rather offer your life instead...?" *Not enough money - "...How could you have nothing at all?" "Offer some sushi to me..." (Give 1 Sushi) *Yes - "Yes, this satisfies me." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Would you rather offer your life instead...?" "My dream... do you know what it is?" *To rule the world with power - "Exactly! Vampires will rule this world!" (+10 Affinity) *To become rich - "I have no interest in such vulgar matters!" (-5 Affinity) *To rule the world with Vampire Pubs - "How did you know?!" (+10 Affinity) "I am a noble, thus I am fond of sushi... Incidentally, what is your favorite sushi ingredient?" *Tuna - "It's still a staple...not bad." (+5 Affinity) *Sea urchin - "You're an indecent fellow..." (-5 Affinity) *Egg - "Yes, I also like that!" (+10 Affinity) *Bat - "There is no such sushi ingredient!" (-5 Affinity) "Let me ask you! Who is worthy of ruling this world...?" *The Monster Lord Alice the 15th - "You really think so... Certainly, it will be the Monster Lord's world for the time being." (+5 Affinity) *Goddess Ilias - "Ilias...?! You are a pawn of the Goddess!" (-5 Affinity) *Queen Vampire - "Fufu... An honest fellow. I must meet that expectation." (+10 Affinity) "Become my husband! Then I shall grant you eternal pleasure!" *I refuse! - "Kuku, you're persistent... The real pleasure will be forcing you to surrender to me." (+5 Affinity) *I gladly accept! - "Kuku, intriguing. Then I shall shower you with affection after this battle..." (+10 Affinity) *I already have a lover - "What a hasty fellow... Very well, I'll let her love you." (+10 Affinity) "If you were to become a king... What would you do?" *Bring world peace - "Hmph, what a foolish answer... A king who naturally adopts a stance of peace, there is nothing prideful about that reply." *Eat delicious food - "To satisfy your appetite... I see you're very loyal to your instincts." (+5 Affinity) *Make a harem - "Fufufu, how lecherous... You're a very amusing fellow." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Fatima: "I shall help you. All of your enemies shall become a source for my strength..." With Vanilla: Fatima: "Ah, Alucart. I am truly indebted to you for your assistance." Alucart: "Your Majesty! I'm truly grateful for the name you have given me!" Fatima: "Kukuku, are those tears of joy? You are a very lucky child." Alucart: "Thank you so much!" With Wilhemina: Wilhemina: "Your Majesty, how should we be going about dominating the world?" Fatima: "It's still too soon, for now we must work hard to amass wealth..." Sonya: "What's with that response?!" With Valhert: Fatima: "They say sea snakes have good flavor as a sake appetizer. So I'm wondering about your tentacles..." Valhert: "Why are we suddenly discussing this, Your Majesty...?" Fatima: "If it were a tentacle that had sucked of plenty of semen, it would surely be delicious... No, it was just a sudden thought." Valhert: "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty." With Carmilla: Carmilla: "Ah, Your Majesty! Gooood morning! ♪" Fatima: "Were you sleeping again, Carmilla? A well-rested girl will certainly grow up just like you..." Carmilla: "...Primarily in my breasts?" Fatima: "...Primarily in your breasts." With Elizabeth: Fatima: "Elizabeth, did you take a blood bath again...?" Elizabeth: "Yes, Your Majesty. If I don't give my body moisture..." Fatima: "If you don't drink milk, your breasts won't grow bigger..." Elizabeth: "......!!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Fatima: "Kukuku..." Fatima is laughing fearlessly... happens 2nd Action: Fatima: "Behold the power of the Queen!" uses Bat Storm 3rd Action: Fatima: "I shall have a long rest..." Fatima fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Fatima: "I shall have a taste of your blood..." uses Deadly Bloodsucking on a random enemy 5th Action: Fatima: "Come now, you should indulge in this..." Fatima presents a gift! Mapo Tofu Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Silk Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2